


Caught In The Rain

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: I wrote this in answer to a prompt given to me on Tumblr by an anon. Prompt: "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"





	Caught In The Rain

Roman stood at the edge of the school grounds, eyes scanning the dwindling crowd for his friend. _"Where is he? I hope he didn't end up leaving without me..."_ Roman thought, worry clouding his features. His eyes finally set upon a familiar hoodie-clad figure exiting the science building. He smiled with relief.

 

"Hey, V! Over here!" Roman yelled, waving his arms. Virgil looked up and waved back, heading over towards him.

 

"Hey, Ro. Sorry that took so long; I had to talk to Mr. Stokes about my science homework." The taller boy brushed his bangs out of his eyes and looked up. "Looks like it might rain soon." He took his headphones off from around his neck and tucked them safely into his bag.

 

Roman looked up as well and scowled at the gray sky like it had personally wronged him. "Well then, let's get a move on! I don't want to get caught in the rain; I don't have my umbrella!" Roman pouted, setting off down the street.

 

Virgil scoffed, shaking his head and trailing after him. "You're such a drama queen!" he hollered, laughing when Roman made those offended noises of his.

 

"Excuse me, but that's Drama _King_ to you!"

 

The two certainly made for an unlikely pair: Roman was the golden boy at school, popular with the theatre kids and generally well-liked by everyone else, while Virgil was pretty much an outcast. He preferred to keep to himself, getting lost in the music he blasted through his headphones. But somehow their friendship worked, bonding over theatre and art and Disney movies. They'd become best friends over the past few months.

 

The boys walked side by side, chatting about their day. Roman was going to audition for the lead role in the school musical, and Virgil was planning on helping with the sets. Every once in a while, their hands would brush against each other. Every time this happened, Virgil felt butterflies in his stomach. He did his best to ignore them. He finally had a best friend for the first time in years, and he wasn't about to ruin it because his heart decided to catch romantic feelings for Roman.

 

Virgil snuck a glance at him. Roman was talking animatedly about his drama class, eyes sparkling with passion. Virgil's mouth quirked into a smile. _"Why does he have to be so cute?"_ They had made it about halfway home when the first few drops of rain started falling. Roman sighed and smiled at Virgil. "Well, this isn't too bad, right, V?"

 

Virgil shrugged. "It's all the same to me, I love the rain." Not even five minutes later, a rumble of thunder echoed across the sky. The rain began falling harder and faster. Roman shivered as the cold rain soaked through his t-shirt. "Of course, as soon as I say something... Come on, V, let's hurry!"

 

Roman broke out into a run but stopped to turn around when he realized he couldn't hear footsteps behind him. Virgil was standing there on the sidewalk, toying with the zipper of his hoodie. Roman ran back to Virgil and saw he was biting his lower lip the way he did when he was trying to make a decision.

 

"V, come on. We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?" A huge crack of thunder made both boys jump. The loud noise seemed to snap Virgil out of whatever thought he'd been lost in and he shrugged off his hoodie.

 

"V, what are you doing? Put your jacket back on, it's freezing out here. Do you want to get sick?" Virgil wordlessly held his hoodie out to Roman, gesturing for him to take it. 

 

"What- no, it's your hoodie, I'm fine," Roman protested but the other boy just shook his head. "It's fine, Ro. You can't audition for the musical if you get sick. Don't argue with me, just put it on and let's go." Roman looked at him incredulously. In all the time he'd known Virgil, he'd never seen him without his hoodie. Not even when the weather was warm. 

 

He glanced down at his friend's outstretched arm and saw scores of scars, some white and others pink and red, like they were fresh. Roman's eyes widened, his stomach twisting into knots as he realized what they were. He whimpered and pulled Virgil into a tight embrace before Virgil could notice Roman staring.

 

"Ro, what-" Virgil stammered out, but Roman just held him closer. Virgil froze for a moment then returned the hug. He slowly pulled away after a minute or two and Roman gave him a soft smile, putting the hoodie on. His voice was tender as he looked into Virgil's dark brown eyes.

 

"Thank you, Virgil. You're an amazing friend. Now let's get out of this rain, ok? You can hang out at my house until the storm passes. My dads won't mind." Roman grabbed Virgil's hand before he could reply and gently led him down the street.

 

Virgil blushed, wondering what had made Roman hug him like that. He decided not to question it too much, instead choosing to memorize the feel of Roman's hand in his.

 

Roman's mind was racing, and he was grateful that the raindrops masked the tears that had sprung from his eyes when he saw Virgil's self-harm scars. Whatever Virgil was going through, he was determined to help him no matter what.


End file.
